Pokemon vore collection
by Spikehead85
Summary: A collection of pokemon vore shorts. Leave a review or message to tell me which one you want next! (I only do safe, oral vore)
1. Chapter 1

**Dragons Dinner.**

Slam! The door flew closed as you shut it forcefully, tired and stressed after a hard days work at school. You hated it. The only thing that ever came close to how much you hated school, the bullying, the lunches, the work... Actually, nothing came close. All you needed was a lie down and to watch something good on tv. As you flumped your bag down on the floor you headed into the living room and flopped down on the couch, hearing a growl as you hit something soft and warm.

"Oh! Sorry Charizard!" You said nervously as you realized you had just slammed your head into the fire dragons belly. He growled a little but saw your face and a wave of concern washed over him. He put his hand on your shoulder and rubbed it a little, trying to make you feel better. "Thanks bud..." You said quietly. Your Pokemon then brought you into a big hug, placing next to his warm chest. It felt so warm and cosy, right next to his beating heart. You couldn't move but it was ok... You didn't want to move anyway... The feeling of his comfort and warmth... It was so relaxing it starting to make you drowsy.

"Love ya bud..." You whispered as you snuggled in close to your best friend and listened to his soft, gentle breathing... Charizard just nuzzled you and lifted you up slighty, licking his lips. "Err... What are you doing?" Your question fell on deaf ears and Charizard put your head into his maw and begin to swallow you down. You screamed and began to struggle a little, trying to get out of his grip. It didn't work and your est friend swallowed you down whole, sending you down his throat with one large gulp.

The large muscles inside of the Pokemon both crushed you and comforted you at the same time. You moaned a little as you were sent into the belly of the beast landing with a soft squish into the stomach of your best friend. It was surprisingly roomy inside of the dragon, with no acid anywhere to be seen. Still... "Lemmie out!" You cried as you pounded on his walls, giving him a bit of a stomach ache. You heard groans and continued the assault, harder this time. You had to get out of here at all costs.

Outside, you heard a few groans of pain before a giant roar. You then shrunk down inside of him, his roar intimidating you. YOu then started to whimper, wondering why your best bud would want you dead... You then felt a soft hand stroke you, guessing that Charizard was rubbing his belly. He then gave out a few soft purrs and pats, trying to comfort you into a calmer state of mind. You then realised something. Charizard didn't eat you to kill you, he just wanted to give you a nice place to rest... "Thanks bud." You sighed happily as you nuzzled into his soft, pink walls. You just heard a soft purr and felt a few pats as your best friend was too, relaxing, nice and full from his human sized meal.

After a while of relaxing inside your friends tummy, you felt a soft yawn come from Charizards mouth... He was tired, obviously from the effort that came from swallowing you whole. You just grinned and snuggled in close to him, loving the moment. "Mind if i fall asleep in here?" You smiled as you got nice and comfy. All that came from outside was another yawn and a few pats. "Thanks..." You yawned as you fell asleep inside your friend, relaxing happily. You knew your friend would never hurt you, he loved you way too much. The two of you slept inside each other, becoming closer than you ever had before...

_And that was my first Pokemon vore story. Leave me a review and let me know which Pokemon you want next!_


	2. Chapter 2

**New moves**

As far as all people knew, ditto was only capable of one move: transform. You however, decided to test that theory and teach your Pokémon a new move. Unfortunately, this was easier said than done. "Alright, try bite!" You yelled as ditto charged towards the plastic target... and it went right through him. You sighed and decided to move on. You had been through 8 over moves today and nothing seemed to be working. However, the two of you were determined not to give up and sooner or later, ditto would have to learn a new move.

"How about tickle?" You asked as ditto went up to you and readied his arms. He then charged at you, tickled you... and nothing happened. His jelly-like arms were not tickly in the slightest. "Sorry bud... but it looks like the worlds right. You can only learn transform and that's it. Now let's go get something to eat. " Ditto was disappointed in himself. He was just too soft and stretchy to learn anything but transform... Wait... Suddenly, at the mention of eating Ditto had an idea that was just crazy and stupid enough to work.

You then felt a couple pokes at your legs. Turning round to see where it come from, you saw Ditto poking at your legs. "What is it ditto?" You asked as you crouched down and looked at your friend. Ditto then smirked and happened his mouth wide. Before you could even react, ditto had opened his mouth and swallowed you whole, fast as a Rapidash. You screamed in horror but it didn't work. Ditto just swallowed you whole and you landed inside of him.

There was no acid of any kind inside of the Pokémon, just a bunch of purple goo. Lying back inside your friend, you just realised something. "Hey, Ditto! I think you just learnt constrict!" You smiled as you realised you had succeeded in your quest to prove your friends wrong. "Wait until blue sees this!" You heard a cheer for joy from Ditto as he tried to jump up in joy but remained anchored to the ground due to your weight.

After a while, you started to get a little hungry. "Hey, no snacks on this train?" You joked, not sure if that actually made any sense or not. Ditto smiled and put some biscuits into his mouth for you. You grabbed then before they got covered in purple goo and ate them. "It isn't half bad in here you know?" You said as you got comfy. It was nice and warm inside of ditto and you were in no danger. "Dit dit." Ditto grinned, happy with both the fact he had a new move and that his trainer was nice and cosy inside of him. It felt nice having a full belly, even more so when you knew that your trainer was right inside you.

Of course, Dittos constrict wouldn't only be useful in combat, it also gave you a nice place to rest. Now THAT was a good move.


	3. Chapter 3

The calming sounds of the water hitting the edge of the lake was the only sounds you and your feraligator heard. You were both in the water, first for training but it had somehow turned into a hug session thanks to your giant aligator pokemon was holding you snugly in it's blue arms, resting you against it's chst as you lay down and listened to his heartbeat. He was always so protective and loving of you... Though it was just his secret soft side and most of the time he was really moody and tough. You always treasured these moments with him, snuggled up all warm and cosy. He was no fire type but that was ok. It just made him hugging you close all the nicer.

Everytime a stranger even got near to you, your best friend always growled at them and held you close. He was so overprotective that it was kinda embarassing but at the same time it was very nice of him to do that. It felt nice having someone always there to protect you and hug you when you needed it...

You were lost in thought when your train derailed. Feraligator was now even more tightly bearhugging you nice and close and rubbing your head gently. You just smiled and hugged back at him, enjoying both the comfort he was giving and the warmth of the water. You then felt his big tail wrap around you and push you closer to him, right under his big jaws. "Love you too buddy..." You yawned as you listened to his gentle heartbeat. It was so strong and loud. Just like him.

it had been about ten minutes of hugging you and trying not to fall asleep when you felt yourself being lifted up into your friends jaws. "Uhhh Feralitgator?" You asked nervously as the pokemon clamped his jaws shut and swallowed you down. All you could feel was wet, tight walls as you went down to his belly. After what seemed like an eternity you finally landed in his gut.

It was a lot warmer and softer than you had expected inside of him. It was a bit wet but you could live with it. Outside your nice, warm room you could hear Feraligator rubbing his stomach and softly growling in enjoyment. He loved the feeling of being so full and knowing that nothing would hurt you now. You both knew that he wouldn't digest you, he loved you too much for that. "Goodnight Feral..." You managed to say before falling asleep inside your best friend, the sound of the water being replaced by the beating of his heart and the gurgling of his gut.

Outside, feraligator gave the new lump in his gut a lick of affection before diving down to the bottom of the lake and too, fall asleep softly, the warmth of the water acting as his version of you inside of him. The quietness and peacefulness of the water giving hima quiet place to rest and look after his best friend...


End file.
